Elegance
by Ye Olde James
Summary: taken place in france, very far back. masquerade ball. plot twist. T for twist  : SasoDei


Sasori strode into the ballroom. Searching, eyes hungrily trying to find him. The fair-haired beauty. He growled, dissatisfied with his results. Clearing his throat, he regained his bearings. Straightening his pin-striped jacket and smoothing out the creases in his pressed black pants.

He readjusted his mask, the ashen and white color decorated with swirls of black and silver and diamonds of the same shade. It covered his eyes and nose, leaving his pale, untouched lips out in the open. The single gray and white striped décor that wrapped itself around the mask was partially covered by his curling, fiery locks.

He stepped forward, entering the mass of dancers and mingling people. The music started up once more and before his eyes, everyone partnered, even himself, and joined in the waltz. Turning and spinning, everyone was in sync. Their movements were perfectly mimicked and carried out with precision.

He smiled, it truly was art. The skill it took for all of them, it proved them as worthy artists. He looked down at his partner, her powder pink dress flowing perfectly and her curled, mouse-brown hair in ringlets on her shoulders. Her mask was also pink, with white and black flowers across it. She was very beautiful, he'd admit it, though not his particular type.

Another gentleman cut in, stealing away the girl, who could have been made into a formidable puppet. He scowled, if only for a moment, before finding another young lady.

This time, she had long dark hair, reaching her waist in a pin-straight manner. Her gown was shorter, much less traditional, and a deep shade of gray with black lace edging and crème accenting. He smirked down at her, and her face matched her cherry red mask.

The night continued on, as he took the hand of many and the hearts of many more. Sasori danced through the evening, enjoying himself, but not as much as he could. He still waits for his blonde, the precious boy that stole his breath.

That was when he saw him. Clad in a baby blue dress, long, golden hair out of his eyes, and a mask pure gold with designs and jewels running throughout it. A thick, black ribbon tied his hair back, as bobby pins held his fringe out of the way.

His dress brushed against the floor, though flowed with him, as if it was an extension of himself. A white swirl pattern made its way along the edge of the dress, barely visible unless inspected. He frowned, barely, but still. His partner followed his gaze, and politely cleared her throat. His attention was snapped back to her, eyes no longer glazed with thought.

"Perhaps," She began, "You should go dance with that lady, instead of eyeing her." He cocked his head, and she gave a slight smile, "You're not the only one that is looking for someone here." She nodded slightly to the gentleman that was dancing with his love, and he understood, hand slipping from hers.

He bowed politely, hand resting on his stomach, "It has truly been a pleasure, Madam." She nodded again, curtseying before striding off into the crowd.

He glanced behind himself once more, wondering who that woman was, before approaching. He gently tapped on the man's shoulder, alerting him of his presence. The man gave a slight frown but let go of the blonde. He nodded, and Sasori bowed in thanks.

Grabbing the boy's still raised hand, and snaking his arm around his waist, they fell into step easily.

Slightly perplexed, the younger looked up at him, obviously amused. "It's a pleasure to encounter you once more, Misour, considering the time; I would've assumed you didn't enjoy our last." He gave a sly smile, twirling gracefully.

The red head pulled the boy's slender frame against his own lean chest, causing him to gasp, "Quite forward, aren't you?" He asked. And Sasori nodded in response, smirking.

The next several dances were indescribable; the pair danced and clung to each other as if they were one entity. Their level of skill combined, without a doubt, made them the best dancers of the night. And soon, as it got later and more and more dancers joined the sides of the room in rest, they got to be the center of attention.

With only them on the dance floor, they gave it their all, twirling and dipping, spinning across the entirety of the room, enjoying the music and becoming one with it.

They inhaled the tune, and exhaled the rhythm. It was most entertaining to watch, as you could easily see the spark between the two professionals. It was if the room was on fire and every move they made fed the flames.

It was simply stunning.

True elegance.

They began their finale, never taking a moment to recuperate. Dancing, they finished. The boy was tightly pressed against the other's chest, intertwined fingers raised, level with their heads. Feet carefully placed, one barely behind the other and on its toes. Eyes gazing straight into each other.

They both felt the spark.

The entire room lit up, the lights not just on them. The roar of the applause was very near deafening, as the crowd showed their delight and appreciation towards the two.

A minute passed, possibly two, though both of them stayed positioned, but slightly relaxed. Arms at their sides, but still as close as before.

Chest heaving, the older man spoke, "Sasori."

Grinning, as if winning a prize, the boy ran his free hand through his hair and undid the bow, letting the golden locks flow over his shoulders messily. "Deidara."

Without missing a beat, Sasori grasped Deidara's hand more firmly, and let go of his waist. Pulling him across the dance floor, eyes followed them as they fled the ballroom and made their way to the waiting carriage outside.

"And where might we be going, good sir?" the boy asked, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Sasori, for the first time that night, or any night for that matter, removed his gradient mask. Bending down, he placed a chaste kiss on his nose.

"Hush, my dear. It is a surprise"

Blushing, Deidara nodded.

And as Sasori helped him into the carriage, the menacing look on the read-head's face went unnoticed.

'_A true surprise indeed. What a lovely puppet this one shall make.'_

He mounted his seat, and cracked the reins, riding off into the night.

* * *

><p>Fin. Quite a plot twist, hm? ((; i know, i know, you all hate me right now. but that's what i'm here for ;D<p>

To see what their masks look like! Go here for Sasoris::: .com/catalog/!B8qq4h!CGk~$(KGrHqEOKj0EzF3e9sclBM3t)BTEJ!~~0_1_1312_  
>And here for Deidaras!::: ._

-james


End file.
